Strange Days
by StumbleDore
Summary: If you haven't seen or read Watchmen, I highly recommend you do before reading. After the New York incident and Jon 'killed' him, Rorschach was teleported to the magical land of Equestria. At first it's not too bad, then things start to really get out of hand... Or should I say hoof. Rated T for stuff.


**Rorschach's Journal, January 1st, ?**

_Woke up today not knowing where I was. Noticed that was in forest with path leading out. Stood up, looked around, searching for anyone who could help. Thought Jon killed me, he didn't. Knew he didn't have heart. Instead he sent me to somewhere didn't recognise. Also noticed that I wasn't wearing face, it was in hand, also strange. Walked down path until came out of forest. Sign outside forest read 'Everfree Forest: Enter at Your Own Risk', must be dangerous place, must investigate later. Followed path until saw town. Inside town were ponies, not people. Many different bright colours in both coats and manes. Made eyes hurt. The ponies seemed scared of me when I entered town, most ran away at sight of me. Don't blame them. End of journal entry._

Rorschach walked through the town, completely aware of all the looks that he was reviving. Ponies from almost all directions looked onwards as the human trudged around their streets. He was wearing some sort of thick coat and had a thing in his hoof, although it wasn't a hoof. It was like a hoof, but with long spindly things on the ends of them and they didn't have horseshoes on them. He was very odd looking for Equestria. After a good while searching, while getting even more looks from the townspeople, Rorschach reached a giant hollowed out tree in the middle-left of town. He walked towards it and he saw a sign on the front door reading 'Golden Oaks Library'. He knocked on the door rather loudly and waited. No answer. He kneeled down and pulled out a lock pick from his trench coat pocket. Quite easily picking the lock on the door, he opened the it and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and went to turn on the light switch, only to find that there was no light switch there.

_"Hurm,"_ he muttered, as he waved his hand all over the wall, trying to find the light switch. After a few seconds, he concluded that there was no light switch there. He walked further into the building that he had just broken into. He found a candle and a match in the darkness and swiftly lit both, using the match to light the candle's wick. Now with a light source, a small one but a light source nonetheless, he started looking for anything that could tell him where he was. He looked for maps, computers, anything that he could use which would aid him. Eventually he found a book labelled 'History of Equestria: New Edition', at least he knew vaguely where he was, or which nation he was located in. He read the book under candlelight for a few hours, reading it front to back, when suddenly the door burst open, filling the room with light. Rorschach winced and flinched slightly at this new light. He turned to see a rather angry looking purple pony with some sort of glowing horn sticking out of her head in the doorway.

"Okay buster! I don't know who you are or why you're trying to rob me, but-" she pony started saying, but Rorschach had already stood up, put his face on and had drawn his pistol from its holster inside his jacket in a blink of an eye. He then pointed the gun at the ceiling, loosened his grip on it and let the gun fall to the floor with a clang.

_"Miss, done no harm to you or property. Won't do harm to you unless provoked."_ Rorschach stated, put the purple pony just stood there, wide-eyed and jaw hanging freely in the wind.

"W-what... ARE you?" Is all she said.

**Rorschach's Journal, January 1st, ?**

_Owner of library walked in on me reading book of Equestria. Thought I was robber. When she saw me, her eyes went wide and jaw dropped open. Both sat down and talked about eachother. Was very cryptic about life on Earth, after all that happened. Told me her name was Twilight, didn't bother to listen to last name. Told me about her land, Equestria. She was Alicorn, meant she was princess. Told her it was honour, as you do with royals. There were other kinds of ponies, but only three other Alicorns are known to exist. Told her about humans, about how violent my world had become, until Veidt created world peace by sending monster into New York. Didn't tell about that. Told her about what I was, a vigilante punishing all forms of evil, by not letting them commit evil again. She was shocked that I killed so many, I said many more kill more then me, ask Comedian, he killed for fun. End of Journal Entry._

Twilight was still reeling from the shock that Rorschach had actually killed somepony, granted it for good reason, a serial rapist in her books shouldn't be allowed to live anyway, but he killed for less obvious reasons. He hold her about how in the early days, he was soft, let them live. But, as he said, that was before he was Rorschach, he was Kovacs presenting to be Rorschach. Twilight was very confused at this man, or at least that's what she thought he had told her what he was. He was obviously a broken man beyond repair, that's why she concluded why he killed so many, he was so broken that he needed to brake other people to feel normal, feel safe.

_"Jon Teleport me here, where is here?"_ Rorschach asked, breaking Twilight's train of thought and bringing her back to her senses.

"Hm? Oh, you're in Ponyville, Equestria." She finally answered.

_"Gathered Equestria part from book. Any crime here?"_

"What?! Oh no, no, no crime almost never rears it's ugly head around here. The only crime really punishable was domestic abuse, and that was over a year ago, plus it's all sorted out, so you don't have to intervene."

_"I see, what about forest? Sign said forest dangerous. When woke up, didn't seem too dangerous."_

"The Everfree Forest? *shudders* you must've woken up a few feet in the forest. Deep Inside deadly animals roam. From timber wolves to Manticores and even Ursa Majors. Nopony in their right mind wou- where are you going?" Twilight was interrupted by the screeching noise of a chair being pulled across a wooden floor. It was Rorschach standing up and walking out the door.

_"Going to Forest. Must not be that dangerous. Only bears and wolves. Seen much worse than bears and wolves, Miss. Trust me"_ is all Rorschach said before walking out the door, shutting it behind him and walking towards the Everfree forest. He got more looks than before, since he was wearing his trademark face. He didn't know why he kept it on, so he just ripped it off and put it in one of his jacket pockets. Once he was within 50 feet of the forest, though, he saw a flash of... Rainbow?... Yes, a flash came zooming in front of him and there stood a young looking Pegasus with a rainbow mane and light blue coat. Her wings were spread up and apart and she had a rather determined look plastered on her face.

"Woah, woah, woah there buddy. You thinkin' of goin' in THERE?!" The blue Pegasus asked. Nodding her head towards the forest. Rorschach stopped, looked at her, then continued to walk towards the forest.

"Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?!" The Pegasus yelled.

_"No. Trying to get away from people, trying to get away from ponies. Step aside, Miss so I don't have to hurt you."_ Rorschach simply stated. That seemed to only make the Pegasus more determined and angry. She flew up and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you even know who I AM, mister?" She questioned. Rorschach simply shrugged.

_"Don't know, don't care."_ And with that he lightly pushed the Pegasus out of his way and continued walking.

'This guy doesn't stop! And how the hay can he NOT know who I am? I'm awesome!' Pegasus thought and flew up to Rorschach. He heard her coming and held out a fist directly in her flight path of the pony. It hit her directly in the nose, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud.

_"Told you not to stop me, miss. Now I had to hurt you. Don't try this again."_ Rorschach blankly stated, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. The Pegasus recovered and decided to take revenge after what he just did. She accelerated at full speed at the human, putting her left back leg out for a forceful kick. Her efforts were in vain, though as Rorschach even heard that one coming and he ducked under the kick, grabbed it out of the air and pulling it towards the ground. The Pegasus slammed into the Earth, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. Rorschach pulled her up of the ground and held his face to hers.

_"Listen to me, Miss. Didn't want to hurt you in first place, now you try and hurt me. Very disappointed, Miss. Now leave me alone."_ Rorschach whispered and threw her onto the ground behind him. Leaving the Pegasus, he continued to walk into the forest.

**Rorschach's Journal, January 2nd, ?**

_Forest less dangerous than first thought. Most animals within 2 miles run at sound of gunshot. Went deep into forest and made makeshift house. Looks like in stuck until Jon pulls me out. Don't know, hope soon. End of journal entry._

Rorschach had made himself a temporary home in the Everfree forest. It wasn't that difficult considering almost anything within 2 mile radius ran away at the sound of Rorschach's gun and stayed away for a few hours. He had built his house in the fork of a tree, using other tree parts and other things on the ground. He had put in quite a bit of effort in the house, it having two windows overlooking the Forest's ground level, a watertight roof and floor, 4 walls and a ladder carved into the tree. He actually was impressed by his own work. He was marvelling at his work when he was suddenly flung forward by an unknowing force. He smashed into the tree in which his house was placed in and surprisingly it didn't fall out and break. Regaining his senses, Rorschach turned around and saw a massive beast before him, roughly 12 feet tall and 300 pounds, with the head and body of a lion, with wings of a bet and a rattlesnake's tail. A manticore. Rorschach quickly drew his gun from his jacket pocket, aimed it at the sky and pulled the trigger, firing a warning shot which rung out through the forest. The manticore didn't seem fazed at the shot, rather just roaring at Rorschach and started charging at him. Slightly disappointed at the manticore not running for the hills at the sound of his gun, he re-aimed the pistol directly at the beast's head, pulling the trigger once more. The bullet penetrated the manticore's thick skull, entering the brain chamber and severing the nerve stem, instantly killing the beast in one shot. The manticore's momentum carried it a few more feet before landing at Rorschach's feet with a heavy thud. He grunted slightly before retreating to his makeshift home. He re-emerged with a homemade knife he created while building his home and began dissecting the dead manticore, taking it's edible meat and storing it while throwing the rest away and leaving it to the countless other beasts which roam the forest. Rorschach looked up at the sky and saw that it was becoming night, so He quickly built a fire and lit it with some sticks he found. After successfully lighting the fire, Rorschach continued by making a makeshift spit over the fire and sticking a couple pieces of manticore on it and letting it cook. He sat on the carved-out steps and looked up and Into the night sky. He never really saw the stars, as his work didn't need him to do so and also the fact that he was in New York City and with the light pollution there you'd be lucky to see any stars. But here, in this foreign land, in this foreign soil, he as able to see the sky in its full glory, with the sky illuminating all it touched with it's beautiful starlight. Not to mention its moon, which in full delivered a show of light unlike any other. While the sun's light brought life and joy into the world, the moon's light on the other hand brought beauty and tranquility. When the night comes, it brings a whole new perspective of the world with it, with dark colours and intimidating shadows reign supreme. Rorschach much preferred the night as to the day, his work needed him to. While he was in New York, darkness was his ally and best friend, whenever he needed it, it would be there, always willing and happy to assist. Now, in a world where crime is virtually non-existent, darkness to Rorschach has sort of lost it's meaning. Actually, without crime, Rorschach himself seemed pointless. Rorschach was supposed to strike fear into the very souls of criminals, but without anyone to commit those crimes and become criminals, Rorschach as a crimefighter was not really needed. Finished with contemplating his existence, Rorschach pulled the manticore meat off the spit and began to eat his first real dinner out there. On the first night, Rorschach was forced to eat grass and other greenery. Not a very satisfying meal for a man such as himself. So for a full chunk of meat to be his dinner, he enjoyed it very much. It meat itself tasted rather perplexing, it had the texture of pork yet it tasted like beef steak. Anyway you put it, Rorschach enjoyed his first real meal out in the Everfree. Finished with his meat. He put out the fire and climbed into his little treehouse. He then grabbed some leaves he had taken from the ground level and put them in mattress-like formation and promptly fell on it. He put his hat near him and took one final look around before he went to sleep. He saw his face, hanging on a small hook he had made for it. Thinking about earlier when he was contemplating Rorschach's overall existence, he slowly drifted to sleep.

Rorschach was awakened by some sticks breaking outside his house. He got up and lazily walked over to the window to see what was going on. It was that pegasus from yesterday and also he noticed that she was not alone. Another pegasus was beside the blue one, except that this one was a soft yellow colour and her mane was rather long and a pastel pink. A few seconds later more ponies joined the two pegasi, he counted two ponies without any special features, one unicorn and he also noticed that princess he had a conversation with yesterday. He sighed and retreated back to his temporary bed, since it was still early morning and it was still dark out.

"Hey, we know you're out here. We just wanna talk." Rorschach heard the blue one shout. He didn't respond, naturally. Just tried to go back to sleep.

"Um, I think he's up there." Another pony said, with a voice so faint even his acute sense of hearing could barely hear. Rorschach grunted and got up and leaned up against the back wall, waiting for the ponies arrival. He heard some flapping, then the blue one shot into the treehouse, with a strange look on her face, somewhere between anger and concern. She pointed a hoof at Rorschach.

"You broke my nose." She said dramatically.

_"So? Better than broken ribs or wing, which could've happened."_ Rorschach responded. Soon all the other ponies were up in the treehouse, which made it very cramped.

"Wait, hold on a minute. You broke her **nose**?" The orange one asked with a thick country accent. Rorschach only nodded.

"How dare you?! Hurting Rainbow Dash like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The white one shrieked with a posh, upper-class English accent.

_"She wouldn't let me into forest. Did what had to do."_ Rorschach responded once more, with not a change of tone in sight and was unmoving.

"Breaking my nose was what you had to do?! It was uncalled for, that's what it was!" She blue one now named Rainbow Dash yelled. Rorschach only sighed and drew his pistol from his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" The purple one named Twilight asked.

_"Gun. Used to kill. Tool of destruction. Tool of justice."_ Rorschach stated. All the ponies gasped at what he just said.

"Used to kill?! How is blatant murder a tool of JUSTICE?!" The yellow one yelled. The ponies seemed surprised at the sudden outburst.

_"Because. Better then normal justice system, kills weeds at the roots, not severing top and waiting to grow back."_

"But ponies can get better. With help, they can become normal, respectable ponies" the purple one chimed in.

_"Maybe ponies, not people. People, once corrupt, cannot go back, no matter how many excuses. Crime must be dealt with at source, like hydra._" The ponies were both intrigued and frightened by his way of thinking. Rorschach finally moved off the back wall and to the corner. He kneeled down and picked up some manticore meat from last night and began to eat it. The ponies gasped at what he was doing.

"I-is th-that meat?" Rainbow asked, stuttering as she did so.

_"Yes. Why?"_ All the ponies except rainbow ran out of the house and onto ground level. Rainbow only stood there, eyeing Rorschach.

"Are you by any chance, a carnivore?"

_"No, omnivore. But prefer meat, offers more nutrients. Guess you vegetarian?"_ Rorschach asked. Rainbow nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to know what meat tastes like..." Rorschach grabbed the last piece of manticore meat and handed it to Rainbow. She accepted it and took her first bite. Her eyes then comically went wide and began to scoff the entire thing down. After she finished, she exclaimed,

"That was fricken delicious! I can't believe I've never tasted it before!" Rorschach actually chuckled at her remark, something he rarely did for two reasons; 1, his job didn't need him to and 2, it always felt strange to him, the odd feeling of a sound you did not intend to happen suddenly bursting from your mouth, he didn't like it, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey guys! He's cool! You can come back in!" Rainbow yelled out to the others.

_"No, will come out there. Much easier to talk that way."_ Rorschach said as he passed Rainbow and started traversing the carved ladder.

"Okay then..." Rainbow said with a shrug and flew back down to ground level, meeting up with the rest of the mane six and of course, Rorschach.


End file.
